breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree Tanner and Diego
Bree Tanner found her mate, Diego, in the Seattle newborn army, one week before the battle took place. History ]] Bree Tanner Bree Tanner lived with her abusive father when she was human; she thought her mother left her at the tender age of 2. In reality, Bree's father killed her mother. After numerous years of abuse, Bree could no longer endure her father and ran from her home, completely disregarding her father's warning of starvation. Bree was forced to either steal food or eat out of garbage cans. Three weeks after deserting her home, Bree encountered Riley. Marveling at his beauty, Bree accepted the burger he had offered her. It was at this point that Riley brought her to Victoria to be transformed into a vampire. After her transformation, Bree sought solitude and tended to keep to herself and hide in corners. While hunting with another vampire called Diego, Bree learns that the sun doesn't harm her vampiric skin but makes it glisten and sparkle like a diamond in the light. She also discovers that she harbors feelings for her hunting companion, Diego. She falls in love with him and Diego further encourages this love by kissing Bree. When Bree agreed to participate in Victoria's army she had high hopes that Diego would be present; however, to her dismay Diego wasn't there. Riley had killed him in an attempt to silence Diego's words to the newborns regarding Riley's lies. After Victoria's army was disbanded, Bree was then killed by the Volturi in front of the Cullen family. The Cullens begged for Bree's life, explaining that they would take full responsibility for her; however, the Volturi would not accept any offers and the Cullens were unable to save Bree from her unfortunate death. Diego Diego grew up in a lower-class, single-parent home in LA with his mother and little brother. He worked part-time jobs to help out while attending high school, and had a goal in life: to leave his street life and go to college as well as help his brother get a proper education. He managed to stay out of trouble, but when his little brother failed to do so and died as a consequence, Diego tried to avenge him. That night, Diego killed his brother's killer and then was cornered by armed enemies. Just then, Riley Biers came to his rescue and asked if he wanted a new life. Riley escorted Diego to Victoria, who transformed him into a vampire. After a while he befriended a fellow newborn, Bree. The two became fond of one another and became mates. However, Diego learned of information regarding Riley that would have jeopardize the loyalty of the Victoria's army. Because of his knowledge, Riley killed him in an attempt to silence him. In the eleven months that passed, Diego acted as the most responsible member, always looking after his lesser tamed mates, even if they didn't want to be looked after. Part of Diego's obedience and loyalty towards Riley came from Riley having been his only friend during Diego's vampiric life. Riley, however, did not return these feelings of friendship. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' During a night out, Bree and Diego bonded after they were separated from two ruthless vampires and, in the process, fell in love. They soon discovered their immunity to sunlight and wooden stakes together and planned to tell Riley of their discovery. Diego went to inform Riley alone and upon hearing of his discoveries, Riley kills Diego. To cover his tracks, Riley pretended and informed Bree that Diego was with the one they call "Her" (Victoria) when in actuality Diego was murdered.